Only Hitachiin
by KennDemon
Summary: Hikaru, in a moment of anger, wishes that he was an only child. He get's his wish, but, with a little help from a girl named Ren, learns how big a mistake he has made.
1. Chapter 1

"I wish I was an only child!"

The whole room fell silent. Seven pairs of eyes trained themselves on the rust haired boy who had yelled, one of them starting to fill with tears. Nobody knew how to react to what he had said.

"Hikaru." Ren was the first to speak. She calmly placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't really mean that." She looked over at his twin brother, Kaoru, who was on the verge of tears.

Hikaru shook off her hand. "Yes I do." He stated. He looked right at Kaoru and didn't even hesitate. "I hate being mistaken for _him_!" He spun around and walked briskly toward the host club door. He placed his hand on the doorknob, but paused before opening it. "Everything would be better if I was an only child!"

Then he pulled open the door adn left the room. The door slammed shut as the first of Kaoru's tears hit the floor.

* * *

><p>"Good morning young master." The maid said with a bow as Hikaru raced down the stairs in his uniform.<p>

He was late for school, and he didn't have time to respond. Koaru had even left without him, so he knew he was going to be seriously late.

"Good morning Hikaru." Ren was waiting for him just outside the front door.

"Ren?" Hikaru stopped and stared at the girl who had wormed her way into the club faster than Renge. She looked different, but she was still clearly just as troublesome as him and Kaoru. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled brightly. "I've come to pick you up, of course." She spun around, letting her school bag swing out so that it almost hit him. "Aren't we going to walk to school together?" She looked over her shoulder. "You know, like we do every day." She had a knowing expression on her face that bothered Hikaru.

"Look." He stated firmly. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but there isn't time to talk about it." He walked past her. "We're going to be late."

"No we aren't." Ren stated calmly, as if she had expected him to say that.

He looked back at her. "What?"

"It's only seven thirty." She showed him her watch, and he thought it looked a little different today. "With the car meeting us at the end of your driveway, we'll be at school early."

Hikaru was really confused now. "But then where's Kaoru?"

"Who's Kaoru?" Ren's voice was flat, and her expression told Hikaru that she had another meaning to the question.

Hikaru didn't care. Usually he wouldn't give someone the satisfaction of messing with him, but when it came to his brother, everything was serious. "My brother." He stated. "Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Koaru Hitachiin doesn't exist."

Hikaru felt all the heat leave his body. _'Kaoru Hitachiin doesn't exist.'_ The words echoed in his head. Kaoru was gone. How was this possible?

Ren walked past him. "I'm sure you're very confused." She said. She turned to face him again and her expression was understanding and a little sad. "I'll explain everything, so don't worry." Then she turned to start walking again. The motion sent her long hair and skirt fluttering in the wind.

That's when Hikaru realized what was different about her. "What happened to your hair and uniform?"

Her only response was to glance back and smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"I liked Kaoru a lot." Ren stated as the car pulled away from the end of Hikaru's driveway.

That statement made Hikaru a little uncomfortable. This was all a huge shock, and enough to make him really confused. He didn't feel like dealing with a girl confessing her love for his brother to him. _Especially since Kaoru doesn't exist._

"Do you remember when we first met?" She asked him, but she didn't need him to answer so she kept going. "When I fought that annoying thug off, Kaoru said that he liked how I handled myself, but that the dress and long hair could prove to be a disadvantage." The memory made her look away and smile slightly. "That's why I cut my hair and started wearing the boys' uniform."

"Okay..." Hikaru drew out the word. He didn't see how that mattered.

"The thing is," Ren said, turning back to him. "It was you and Kaoru who angered that thug in the first place, so without Kaoru, there was no fight." She shrugged. "And even if their had been, there wouldn't have been anyone to tell me about my skirt and hair."

Hikaru fidgeted a little. Ren's feelings for Kaoru were so clear. He cleared his throat and looked out the window. "Alright, but what happened to Kaoru?"

"Your wish was granted." Ren muttered so quietly that Hikaru almost didn't hear her.

"Huh?" He looked back at her.

"Yesterday." She said simply. "When you and Kaoru were fighting, you said that you wished you were an only child." She shook her head sadly. "I told you not to say things like that. Now you got what you wanted and Kaoru's gone. He never existed."

"So, does that mean..."

"Nobody will remember him, since there is nothing to remember." She gave him a very serious look. "The only reason I remember him is that I'm here to show you what you have done."

"I get it." He muttered. Then he spoke louder. "I already see that I'd be very lonely without him, so you've proved your point." He closed his eyes. "Now bring Kaoru back."

"It's not that easy." Ren said firmly. "You haven't seen what your life would be like yet. Remember how the teachers always tell us to make an informed decision?"

"No." Hikaru said, opening his eyes again.

Ren made an annoyed face at his response. "Well they do, and that's what you'll have to do. Live a day without Kaoru, and then make your decision."

"Wha!"

At that moment, the car pulled up in front of the school and the driver opened the door for them. Ren got out first and Hikaru quickly followed her. They started walking toward the front doors.

"Good morning Hikaru." A group of nearby girls chorused, making him look at them. They all waved at him while smiling brightly.

"Yo! Hitachiin!" A boy that Hikaru didn't recognize came up to them and pounded him on the back, making him stumble. Then the boy turned to Ren. "Hizuki, you're looking stunning today." He went and put an arm around her shoulders. "Like a blooming flower."

Ren didn't miss a step. "It's the disguise of a poisonous bud."

The boy froze and Ren stepped away from him. Then he turned to Hikaru. "One of these days." He said, shaking his head. "Eventually she'll realize that we're meant for each other." Then he waved and ran over to a group of girls who were staring at him with hearts in their eyes.

"What was that all about?" Hikaru asked, catching up to Ren.

"Just the usual Teru Hinata." She said casually. "You know, your _best friend_." She smiled slightly.

"Best friend?" Hikaru repeated. He glanced back at Teru, who was now flirting with a short blond girl. "That can't be true." He turned back to Ren. "My best friend is Kaoru."

"But there is no Kaoru." Ren reminded him. She nodded around as more students said good morning to Hikaru. "And without him, there's no reason for you not to make other friends." She pulled open the front doors and they walked inside. "Now you're considered the most popular boy in the high school division."

"Most popular- Wait!" Hikaru grabbed Ren's shoulder to make her stop walking. "Does that mean I have a girlfriend?" He glanced back, wondering if he had just ignored his girlfriend when she said good morning to him.

"No." Ren said, with a hint of a laugh in her voice. "You're at war with a second year for the heart of one of your classmates."

Hikaru looked back at her in surprise. "At war? With who? Who over?" Then he took a step back, a thought having crossed his mind. "Is it over you?"

Ren burst out laughing. "Me?" She doubled over, gripping her sides. "That's a good one! No, Hikaru, it's not over me." She straightened up and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "It's over Haruhi."

"Oh." Now that he thought about it, that made sense. He had always thought that there was something about Haruhi that made her special. "And who am I fighting?"

Before Ren could answer, they heard a voice. "Tamaki-senpai, please stop following me."

They looked over and saw Haruhi walking to class. She was being followed closely by Tamaki. It looked like Tamaki was trying to watch both Haruhi and everyone else in the hall.

"But Haruhi!" Tamaki said. "If I'm not careful, someone might steal you from me."

Haruhi turned on him. "I don't belong to you!" She snapped. Then she turned around again and disappeared into a classroom, leaving Tamaki to look around helplessly.

"Better luck next time, King." Hikaru said as he and Ren walked past Tamaki into the classroom.

"Don't mock me!" Tamaki yelled after him. Then he turned and walked away.

"Huh?" Hikaru turned to Ren, looking for an explanation. "What was that about."

Ren rolled her eyes. "I already told you." She sighed. "You're his rival for Haruhi's heart."

"Oh." Hikaru was feeling confused as he adn Ren took their seats. He was a little hurt when he realized that she was sitting in what should have been Kaoru's seat.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please have that finished for tomorrow." The teacher said as the final bell of the day rang.

Hikaru sighed and closed his notebook. He hadn't been sure what to do when class had started, so he had distracted himself by actually doing the assigned work. It was harder than he had imagined. _So that's why Haruhi's always so mad when we steal her books._ He thought.

"Ready to go?" He looked up and saw Ren standing beside his desk. Behind her, he saw Haruhi get up and head for the door.

"One moment." He said, jumping up and following Haruhi. "Hey! Haruhi!" He called.

She stopped and turned to him, sighing heavily. "What is it Hikaru? I don't really have time to talk."

"I thought maybe we could walk to the club room together." He said. He was feeling a little nervous. He had never had to try to get a girl he liked to spend time with him. _Probably because you never noticed girls before._ He told himself.

"I'm sorry." Haruhi said, starting to back away. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, and I don't have time for you to explain." She turned and hurried out of the room.

"Wait!" Hikaru called after her, but she was already gone.

"Having trouble talking to girls?" Hikaru turned around when he heard Ren's voice. She was smiling at him.

"Why did she run off?" He muttered. "I just wanted to walk to the host club with her. The three of us used to do it all the time."

"But now there is no 'three of you'." She said. Hikaru was getting tired of her constant reminders. "And she didn't know what you were talking about, because you aren't part of the host club."

"What?" He exclaimed, a little too loud.

"Come on." Ren said with a sigh. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room as everyone else stared at him. "It looks like I've got more explaining to do."

* * *

><p>"It's actually quite simple." Ren said as she balanced on a low barrier. The two of them were just walking aimlessly. Hikaru didn't even know where they were, but that wasn't important. He listened carefully to what Ren was saying.<p>

"Tamaki scouted you and Kaoru for the club, right?" He nodded even though he knew that it was a rhetorical question. "And why were you scouted?"

It took him a moment to realize that she wanted him to actually answer this one. "Uh... Because we looked bored?" He looked up at her hopefully, but she shook her head. "Because we were from the Hitachiin family?" He tried again, but got another no. "Um... Was it because we got so many love letters in middle school?"

"No!" Ren exclaimed. She looked like she was getting frustrated. She jumped down and faced him. "It's because identical twins make for an interesting element in a host club! Girls are always fantasizing about dating a pair of twins!"

Hikaru took a step back. "So we were only part of the club because we were twins?" He found that hard to believe. "We only had friends because we were twins?"

"Wrong." Ren stated firmly, crossing her arms to form an X. "The only reason you didn't have friends before joining the club was because the two of you blocked everyone else out." She sat down on the barrier. "So, which do you like better?"

"What?" Hikaru looked down at her, very confused. "Like what better?"

She sighed and looked up at him. Her expression was one of impatience. "Do you like being popular, or do you like having the host club as your close friends?"

"Oh." He sat down beside her. "I liked being part of the host club." He sighed and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Honestly, nothing you have shown me today has made me like this version of my life. Can't I just go ba-"

Before he could finish his question, Ren jumped up. "Come with me." She told him. She started walking down the street again before he could respond.

"Hey!" He called after her. "Wait for me!"


	4. Chapter 4

"So..." Hikaru breathed as he followed Ren. "What are we doing here?"

He had followed her all the way to the commoners' part of the city. Specificity, they were walking through a market. It was crowded, and he had to stay close behind Ren so that he wouldn't lose her. He hated having so many strange people around him.

"I need to pick up a few things." She said simply.

"Can't you just get a maid or someone to get them for you?"

"I guess I could." She responded absently. "But I like to do the shopping myself, since I'm the one that's going to be cooking." She stopped in front of a produce stand and started looking over tomatoes. She held one up beside Hikaru's face. "Would you say that matches your hair colour?"

Hikaru ducked away from the... _Is it a fruit? Or is it a vegetable? _He shook himself. That wasn't important. "I don't know." He grumbled.

Ren turned back to the stand. "Excuse me!" She called.

A boy about their age stepped out from behind some boxes when he heard Ren's call. "Yes?" He said, walking over to the stand. "What can I do for you?"

Hikaru stared in disbelief. The boy in front of him was practically exactly the same height he was. His hair was cut simply and was streaked with a bit of dirt, but it was still clearly the colour of rust. His eyes, though tired looking, were a clear golden like the sun.

It was Kaoru.

"How fresh are these tomatoes?" Ren asked. She nodded at all of the tomatoes on display.

"I picked them myself this morning." Kaoru stated proudly.

"Would it hurt if I hit an attacker with one?"

Kaoru gave her a strange look. "I hope that's not how they get used, but I guess they might, but not too badly."

"Huh." Ren gave a little nod, a smile spreading across her face. "Then their perfect for the salad. I'll take five."

Kaoru nodded and grabbed a bag from a nearby box. "That's an interesting way of judging food." He nodded at her. "I never would have guessed that you would think that way, since you look like a perfect young lady."

"Thanks." Ren said sarcastically. "Believe me, I'd much rather fight off a thug on the street than learn to make the perfect cup of tea."

"Really?" Kaoru laughed. "Well then, might I suggest pants and short hair? That would make it easier for you to move around quickly."

Ren laughed too. "That's a good idea. I think I will cut my hair." She grinned at him. "I'm Ren Hizuki."

Kaoru grinned as well as he handed her the bag of tomatoes. "Daichi Suzu."

"It's nice to meet you." Ren said happily. "I'll make sure to come here from now on to get my produce."

"Then I'll see you around."

Ren smiled at him once more before turning away. She walked happily down the street through the crowd. She didn't even check to be sure that Hikaru was following.

"Hey!" Hikaru called after her. He grabbed her shoulder and made her stop. "Ren, what's going on?"

Ren looked back at him. "Huh?" She blinked innocently.

"You said that Kaoru didn't exist."

"He doesn't."

"Then who was that?!" Hikaru realized that he was shouting. He looked around quickly and hunched his shoulders a little. "I know that was Kaoru. I'd recognize my brother anywhere."

Ren looked away. "That was Daichi Suzu. He's the son of a grocer."

"How do you know all this?"

Ren ignored his question. "He isn't Kaoru Hitachiin." Then she looked at him again. "But he is your brother."

"What?" Hikaru was getting really confused and tired of her way of explaining things.

"Come on." Ren nodded toward a small outdoor cafe. "Let's get out of this crowd and have something to eat."


End file.
